


둔화

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>트윗롱거백업</p></blockquote>





	둔화

스패너! 스패너가 건네졌다. 텐도는 툭 튀어나온 나사를 조였다. 아예 떨어져나가는 바람에 실패. 드라이버. 아니다. 망치! 망치가 건네졌다. 깡 깡 험한 소리가 났다. 지금 다루는건 예거의 헤드. 가장 섬세하게 다뤄야하는 헤드 안쪽에 텐도는 스트레스를 풀어대고 있었다. 금속과 금속이 부딪혀 스파크가 튀었다. 화르륵 토치가 점화되는 불꽃이 들렸다. 저가 내는 소음 외의 다른 소리는 조용한 격납고에 지나치게 컸으므로. 하루간 예민이 극에 달한 텐도는 돌아보았다. 롤리는 담배를 들고 있었다. 다들 어디갔어? 롤리는 엄지로 이마를 긁었다. 자러. 지금 3시야. 텐도. am. 텐도는 툭 망치를 공구함에 던졌다. 너는 안자? 롤리가 담배 연기를 후우 뿜었다. 보통은 생글이던 얼굴에 시간이 내려앉았다. 담배는 두뇌활동을 둔화시키니까... 롤리는 가만히 텐도의 잔소리를 듣고 있었다. 녹이 슨 철문새로 바람이 독수리 울음을 울었다. 롤리는 담배를 난간에 비벼껐다. 그래서 피우는 거야. 롤리가 새벽의 얼굴을 했다. 텐도. 네 방은 어디지?

**Author's Note:**

> 트윗롱거백업


End file.
